This invention relates to a small-sized movie camera adapted for simultaneous motion picture and magnetic sound recording on a film contained in a cartridge.
Small-sized movie cameras of the king using a cartridge containing a film having a sound recording track thereon have very recently appeared in the market. In such movie cameras, sound can be simultaneously magnetically recorded on the sound recording track portion of the film in the cartridge during the motion picture taking operation. A variety of improved movie cameras of this kind will gradually come into wide use in this field of photography. A film cartridge used commonly in a movie camera of this kind has generally a shape as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a recess is formed in one side of a generally square-shaped casing of the film cartridge 2, and a film 3 having a sound recording track portion is disposed so that it can travel across this recess during the motion picture taking operation.
In a movie camera of this kind commercially available in the market, sound recording means such as a magnetic recording head and a capstan are mounted in the camera body so that they can be located opposite to one side of the film 3 in the cartridge 2 when the cartridge 2 is loaded in the camera body, and a swingable lever carrying other sound recording means such as a pinch roller and a pad is swingably mounted in the camera body so as to bring the pinch roller to a position opposite to the capstan on the other side of the film 3 in the cartridge 2. When the cover of the movie camera is fully opened and kept in such position for the purpose of loading and unloading of the cartridge 2, the swingable lever is swung downward to a retracted position in which the pinch roller is sufficiently spaced apart from the sound recording track portion of the film 3. When the cartridge 2 is loaded in the movie camera and the cover is closed, the swingable lever is swung upward in response to the cover closing manipulation to bring the pinch roller to a position closely adjacent to the capstan. In response to the manipulation of the release element for starting the motion picture taking operation, the pinch roller is urged slightly toward the capstan so that the sound recording track portion of the film 3 moving across the recess of the cartridge 2 can be pressed against the capstan by the pinch roller.